It was a long time ago
by Arcadiane
Summary: Ensemble de fics courtes sur Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald. Elles peuvent se lire indépendamment, mais me basant pour une fois sur le canon, je vais tenter de garder une cohérence et une continuité.
1. Arrosoir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Avant-propos

Ceci n'est pas censé être un fic à chapitres, mais un endroit où je regroupe mes drabbles sur Albus Dumbledore et Gellert Grindelwald. Cela dit, le pairing étant plus ou moins canon, je n'aurai probablement qu'une seule version de leur romance, et chacun de ces instants volés sont donc partie d'une même histoire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Arrosoir**

Lorsque le visiteur pénétra la demeure des Dumbledore, le fils aîné de la famille était au jardin. Il apprendrait par la suite qu'avant son arrivée au village – avant qu'ils ne deviennent amis – le jeune Albus Dumbledore avait pour récente habitude de passer tout le temps qu'il pouvait dans son luxurieux jardin, à s'occuper des plantes. Il n'était pas rare de le voir, dès l'aube, pieds nus dans l'herbe tendre, son arrosoir ensorcelé à la main, caressant les feuilles, murmurant au cœur des fleurs, doucement, amoureusement, comme si le monde était ce jardin et qu'il en était le protecteur.

Manquait-il donc tant de distractions, dans son domaine isolé, pour s'être ainsi épris d'un carré de gazon ? Le visiteur devinerait avec le temps qu'il y avait plus qu'une simple lubie derrière cette ferveur, plus qu'un simple moyen d'occuper son temps derrière ce culte. Albus faisait pousser des plantes étranges venues du monde entier ; certaines avaient été ramenées des voyages qu'il avait faits dans sa prime jeunesse, d'autres des voyages qu'il ne pouvait plus faire mais auxquels il pensait constamment. À la lecture de chaque livre traitant d'une culture lointaine, à l'écoute de chaque récit passionnant d'un ami de la famille, à la vue de chaque rose du Gabon et chaque pimprenelle de Corée, le regard d'Albus s'enflammait d'une inextinguible soif d'expériences et de savoir.

Curieux pour s'être fait maintes fois décrire le brillant Albus par sa grand-tante, le visiteur avait suivi la domestique tandis qu'elle allait tirer son maître de son jardinage passionné. Il n'était nulle part en vue quand ils arrivèrent, et il fallut bien deux longues minutes avant qu'il ne réponde à l'appel de son nom, tant il était absorbé par sa tâche. Depuis la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison, le visiteur put alors voir le fameux Albus, grand et anguleux, se redresser du milieu d'un massif de fleurs tel un arbre extraordinaire.

Il n'aurait su dire si son hôte était mécontent d'avoir été dérangé, tant le visage qu'il découvrait (au milieu d'une barbe douteuse et de longs cheveux dénoués qui partaient dans tous les sens), irradiait du simple bonheur de se tenir là, parmi les plantes, les orteils enfoncés dans la terre fraîche, le ciel azuré en guise de toit et le piaillement des oiseaux pour seule musique. En tournant la tête dans la direction de sa mère, Albus vit le visiteur et son expression se modifia légèrement. Son sourire léger se fit ténu, ses yeux grand ouverts s'écarquillèrent – oh, rien de réellement perceptible, surtout à cette distance, mais le visiteur le perçut néanmoins et apprécia la sensation que cela lui procurait. Albus tenait dans sa main cet arrosoir bleu pervenche duquel l'eau pouvait s'écouler indéfiniment sans jamais avoir à le remplir, et indéfiniment l'eau coulait tandis qu'il restait là, sans esquisser un geste, son regard vissé au regard du visiteur, comme s'il venait de rencontrer quelque merveille dont le sens lui échappait encore.

Ne sachant combien de temps il devrait attendre ce grand rêveur, le visiteur décida alors de le rejoindre lui-même et traversa sans hâte les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du massif de fleurs. Avisant l'eau qui coulait toujours de l'arrosoir sur les pieds d'Albus, il plaisanta :

« Je devine que vous essayez de prendre racine ? »

Albus baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et, après une seconde de stupéfaction, il regarda son invité avec un pétillement malicieux dans le fond des prunelles.

« Point du tout, mon cher. Il s'agit simplement de favoriser ma croissance.

– Tiens donc, s'amusa le visiteur. Vous me semblez pourtant déjà d'une stature respectable.

– Oh, bien sûr, vous dites cela maintenant ! Mais figurez-vous qu'il y a un mois encore, je ne mesurais guère plus d'un mètre cinquante.

– Ça alors ! Et pourtant, votre taille actuelle ne vous convient toujours pas ?

– C'est que, voyez-vous, je dois atteindre les deux mètres avant mes dix-huit ans.

– C'est un pari ?

– Un défi personnel. »

À cet instant, le visiteur sut indubitablement qu'Albus Dumbledore et lui étaient faits pour s'entendre.

« Gellert Grindelwald, se présenta-t-il sobrement.

– Albus Dumbledore, répondit doucement le jeune homme et, vérifiant l'état de propreté de sa main droite, il la tendit par-dessus le buisson de fleurs mauves pour serrer celle de Gellert.

– Enchanté ! fit Gellert avec une gaieté communicative.

– Ensorcelé, répliqua Albus sur le même ton.

– Pardon ? »

Albus sourit vraiment pour la première fois.

« Ravi de vous rencontrer. »


	2. Chandelle

**Chandelle**

Les ténèbres étaient tombées d'un seul coup.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se laissaient surprendre ainsi. Les discussions d'Albus et Gellert étaient toujours si passionnées qu'elles les entraînaient souvent bien au-delà de l'heure du coucher, jusque tard dans la nuit, parfois jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. La chandelle, placée au centre de la table basse où s'étalaient leurs idées et leurs projets, les aidait à garder un semblant de notion du temps durant ces soirées. C'était le seul élément qui pouvait les pousser à se coucher – même si, trop souvent, ils s'endormaient là, à même le sol, bien après que leur corps ait cédé à la fatigue, lorsque leurs esprits ne parvenaient plus à former de pensée cohérente. Pour prévenir le moment où la chandelle s'éteindrait, ils gardaient toujours à côté d'eux, sur le sol, une boîte de bougies neuves. Suivant un accord tacite, celui qui était en train de parler laissait soin à l'autre de s'occuper de la lumière, de sorte que leur conversation n'avait pas à s'interrompre s'ils ne le désiraient pas.

Une fois de plus, la chandelle venait de mourir sans qu'ils y prennent garde. Machinalement, mécaniquement, Albus avait fait un geste vers la boîte, sans prendre garde au fait que cette fois, par quelque hasard, Gellert et lui s'étaient trouvés silencieux en même temps. C'est ainsi que dans la boite, au lieu d'une bougie, Albus avait trouvé la main de Gellert.

Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi il avait laissé sa main s'attarder autant, sinon que dans le noir, Gellert ne pouvait le voir s'empourprer, et lui-même ne pouvait voir l'expression de son ami. Dans le noir, on ne pouvait qu'entendre le bruit des respirations, étouffées semblait-il par les battement du cœur d'Albus. Au bout d'une éternité, la main de Gellert bougea légèrement et, malgré tout son courage, Albus voulut aussitôt retirer la sienne. À sa grande surprise, Gellert ne le laissa pas faire. Quand les doigts vigoureux de son ami saisirent son poignet pour l'arrêter, Albus sentit l'émotion lui enflammer les entrailles.

Un peu tremblant, Albus tendit la main vers l'endroit où il devinait le visage de Gellert. Celui-ci tenait toujours son poignet et il devint impossible de déterminer lequel des deux dirigeait l'autre dans ce mouvement commun. Albus perçut une légère pression lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la joue de Gellert, un peu râpeuse par endroits. Il sentit la ligne de sa mâchoire dans sa paume, la pommette saillante au bout de ses doigts, et là, en pliant légèrement le pouce, le souffle fébrile entre ses lèvres douces.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et la lumière jaune d'une chandelle emplit la pièce, rompant le contact intime des deux garçons.

« Albus, tu es là ? fit Aberforth d'un ton paniqué. Viens vite, Ariana ne va pas bien ! »

Albus était déjà sur ses pieds, quittait déjà la pièce, fermait déjà la porte, sans se retourner, sans se retourner, sans se retourner – il jeta tout au plus un œil par-dessus son épaule pour entrevoir le beau visage de son ami. Malheureusement, celui-ci était baissé, tandis qu'il allumait une chandelle.


	3. Tea time

_Note : Petite fic un peu plus longue que les deux précédentes et un peu plus proche de mon style habituel. J'en étais par conséquent moins satisfaite et j'hésitais à la poster, mais après relecture, elle me semble digne de faire partie de la collection :)_

* * *

**Tea time**

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux avec ton thé ? s'enquit Albus. Je crains que nous n'ayons plus de ces _scones_ à la cannelle que tu aimes tant, mais je viens de récolter des mûres délicieuses et je pensais : avec de la brioche et de la crème fouettée, et peut-être même pourquoi pas un peu de chocolat… »

Albus se tut en voyant que Gellert avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'avait cessé de partir dans ses pensées depuis le début de la journée et Albus ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en inquiéter. L'ennuyait-il ? Aurait-il préféré être ailleurs, en meilleure compagnie ?

« Je n'ai pas très envie de rester ici », dit soudainement Gellert.

Albus, qui venait de pointer sa baguette vers la théière afin de faire bouillir l'eau, baissa le bras d'un air déconfit.

« Ah non ?

– As-tu vu ce soleil ? s'exclama alors Gellert avec son sourire radieux. As-tu goûté à la température idéale de cette journée ? As-tu seulement senti la brise exquise qu'il y a dehors ? En somme, est-ce que toutes les conditions ne sont pas réunies pour un pique-nique ?

– Un pique-nique, répéta Albus en se grattant la tempe avec sa baguette. Où donc, dans le jardin ?

– Je pensais plutôt à ce parc qui se trouve derrière la bibliothèque, celui avec l'étang ! J'y suis passé l'autre jour et cet endroit m'enchante.

– J'hésite, fit Albus, soucieux. Vois-tu, Ariana… Après la crise d'hier soir, je ne sais pas si…

– Albus, tu ne peux pas vivre prisonnier dans ta propre maison ! s'écria Gellert en le saisissant par les épaules. Tu peux t'éloigner de deux cents mètres sans que ta sœur ne soit instantanément frappée par la foudre ! »

Gellert passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'orienter vers la fenêtre. Albus se tendit légèrement.

« Il y a un monde au-delà de ces murs, continua Gellert avec emphase, et personne ne le veut comme toi, je le sais. Est-ce que je n'ai pas raison ? » Il attrapa le menton d'Albus entre ses doigts. « Dis-moi, Albus ! Est-ce que je n'ai pas raison ? »

Albus s'était fait la réflexion à plusieurs reprises déjà que si la peste noire avait été aussi contagieuse que l'enthousiasme de Gellert Grindelwald, l'humanité serait morte en une semaine. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se trouvaient au parc, au pied d'un saule pleureur des plus romantiques. Gellert était étendu dans l'herbe, sa tête reposant contre le flanc d'Albus qui lui-même s'adossait à l'arbre. La scène aurait été tout à fait bucolique sans le sifflement strident de la théière qu'Albus venait de faire chauffer. Il la posa sur un petit naperon à fleurs devant lui, le temps de sortir les tasses, les cuillères, la crème et le sucre de son panier d'osier.

« As-tu emporté ces mûres dont tu vantais la saveur tout à l'heure ? demanda Gellert en effeuillant une pâquerette.

– Celles dont tu ne voulais pas entendre parler il y a cinq minutes ? Tu sais parfaitement que oui, cher lunatique.

– C'était une subtile invitation à ce que tu m'en offres, cher imbécile, rit Gellert.

– Tu ne voudrais pas que je te les fasse manger, aussi ? se moqua Albus. Sers-toi toi-même, tu vois bien que je m'occupe du thé.

– En fait, maintenant que tu le proposes, j'aimerais assez que tu me fasses manger », répliqua joyeusement Gellert avant d'ouvrir la bouche comme un oisillon attendant la becquée.

Albus lui glissa un regard de côté tout en disposant chaque objet sur un naperon à fleurs assorti à celui de la théière. Il avait toujours eu le sens de la présentation.

« Une mouche te sera entrée par la bouche avant que je ne me plie à cette volonté, cher cossard.

– Oh, Albus, ne sois pas méchant, se plaignit Gellert en se redressant. Si tu le fais, je te donnerai un baiser. »

Albus éclata de rire.

« Deux baisers ! surenchérit Gellert, qui ne se laissait pas facilement démonter.

– Quel genre de marchandage me fais-tu là ? Pourquoi ne me proposes-tu pas plutôt un bébé alligator ou un caramel mou, ça paraîtrait plus sensé…

– Tu ne me crois pas sérieux ? Fort bien, cher incrédule. La moitié maintenant… » et, très rapidement, mais aussi très délicatement, Gellert se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue. «… l'autre ensuite. »

Albus eut du mal à garder un sourire serein. Il commençait à se demander si Gellert, soupçonnant les sentiments confus qu'il lui portait, ne se jouait pas cruellement de lui. Il céda néanmoins – il finissait toujours par céder – et comme Gellert fermait les yeux pour recevoir son dû, il glissa doucement quelques fruits noirs et parfumés entre ses lèvres entrouvertes. Albus eut toutes les peines du monde à contrôler le trouble qu'il ressentit.

« Tu avais raison, Albus, soupira Gellert. Je n'ai jamais mangé de mûres meilleures que celles-ci. Tu les as cultivées toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

– Non, ce sont des mûres sauvages, fit Albus sans le regarder. Es-tu content à présent ? Allons-nous pouvoir boire ce thé tranquillement ?

– Ne sois pas si grincheux, cher et tendre, sourit Gellert. Je suis un homme de parole, voilà le baiser promis. »

Lorsque Gellert se pencha de nouveau, quelques mèches blondes lui tombant dans les yeux, Albus n'eut que le temps de remarquer combien le jeune homme semblait sérieux tout à coup, avant de sentir les cheveux dorés caresser son visage. L'espace d'un instant, Albus crut à une maladresse en sentant les lèvres de Gellert se poser sur les siennes, mais la main qui l'empêcha de tourner la tête laissait penser autrement. Ce baiser fut nettement plus long que le précédent et avait un goût plus surprenant que toutes les aventures et tous les voyages qu'Albus avait jamais imaginés – un savoureux mélange de clandestinité, d'adolescence, de réciprocité et de mûres sauvages.

S'écartant à peine, Gellert le regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux derrière ses boucles folles, l'air de demander à son ami s'il lui en voulait réellement, chose à laquelle Albus ne put que rire légèrement. Il lui rangea gentiment les cheveux derrière les oreilles pour le simple plaisir de les toucher et de lui caresser la joue au passage. Gellert vola quelques mûres dans le panier posé au côté d'Albus et s'allongea dans l'herbe, la tête sur les genoux de ce dernier.

« À cette minute, je ne désire plus rien d'autre sur terre, dit-il en fermant paresseusement les yeux.

– Notre discussion d'hier soir semblait indiquer le contraire, s'amusa Albus. Ne voulions-nous pas diriger le monde ?

– Oh, cela ! Ce n'est plus qu'une formalité à présent. Rien n'est impossible à qui a un véritable ami à ses côtés…

– Je ne saurais certifier que je suis d'accord avec cela, dit Albus. Là, par exemple, il m'est impossible d'atteindre la théière avec ta tête dans mon giron. »

Tendant le bras, Gellert attrapa aisément la théière par l'anse et la tendit à Albus d'un air triomphant.

« Objection invalidée par ma présence d'esprit manifestement supérieure. D'autres doutes ?

– Oui, un : tu préfères que je verse ton thé dans une tasse ou sur ta tête ? »

Le jeune homme eut l'air de considérer sérieusement la question.

« Figure-toi que tout compte fait, je serais plutôt d'humeur à boire de la limonade que du thé. Veux-tu bien passer chez ma tante et m'en ramener ? Je t'en serais infiniment reconnaissant, elle a la meilleure limonade qui soit… Albus ? Que fais-tu ? ALBUS POSE CETTE THÉIÈRE ! »


	4. Cadran solaire

**Cadran solaire**

L'herbe, un peu sèche par endroits, chatouillait la plante des pieds et se coinçait entre les orteils. Dans le jardin, à l'ombre des pommiers centenaires, on n'entendait que le vrombissement paresseux des insectes et le bruissement léger des feuilles, et les voix des deux garçons qui discutaient la tête dans les branchages.

Par moments, Gellert perdait de vue des morceaux d'Albus, dans le labyrinthe des branches basses et lourdes ; tantôt une jambe et tantôt un œil, tantôt une épaule et tantôt Albus tout entier, derrière un tronc particulièrement épais.

Les deux amis théorisaient avec humour sur une réforme audacieuse du gouvernement sorcier, lorsque Gellert s'interrompit. Il venait de tomber sur un objet insolite : un grand disque de pierre posé sur un pied rond, et piqué d'une tige en métal inclinée. À quelques pas de là, Albus, derrière une branche massive qui lui arrivait à hauteur de poitrine, lui lança :

« Eh bien ? »

Gellert leva les yeux de sa découverte.

« Ce cadran solaire est bien mal placé. »

Albus, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, prit un ton étonné :

« Ah, vraiment ?

– Il est à l'ombre, fit remarquer Gellert avec un rien de condescendance, et il désigna d'un geste les feuillages les surplombant. Pour un dispositif qui fonctionne avec la lumière directe du soleil, c'est pour le moins fâcheux.

– Effectivement, je vois comment cela poserait problème pour un cadran solaire », dit Albus.

Les yeux de Gellert s'étrécirent comme il essayait de deviner le pourquoi de son amusement.

« Ce n'est pas un cadran solaire ? »

Albus se contenta de sourire, croisant les bras sur sa branche. Gellert examina l'objet de plus près. Le disque n'avait en effet aucune inscription pouvant servir à indiquer l'heure, au lieu de quoi sept cœurs de la taille de la paume étaient gravés le long de son pourtour. La tige en métal plantée à un bord, torsadée, était en son bout redoutablement pointue.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que…?

– C'est une boussole du cœur », dit alors Albus.

Il se tenait juste derrière Gellert, qui ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Gellert retint son souffle instinctivement.

« Les amants potentiels posent chacun leur main droite sur l'un des cœurs. »

Albus se déplaça en face de Gellert, et fit comme il avait dit. Il poursuivit :

« L'indécis pique son doigt sur l'aiguille, et laisse son sang l'imprégner. »

Gellert se piqua le doigt sans réfléchir, sans non plus remarquer le léger tressaillement d'Albus. La goutte de sang suivi la torsade de l'aiguille, tout du long jusqu'à sa base, comme si elle eût été aussi lisse que du verre – elle l'était probablement davantage. Albus conclut d'une voix basse :

« L'aiguille s'illumine alors, et indique à l'indécis le choix qu'a fait son cœur. »

Gellert vit l'aiguille rougir comme du fer chaud, et projeter un rai de lumière écarlate qui tourna lentement jusqu'à indiquer la direction d'Albus. Celui-ci, les joues colorées, retira aussitôt sa main, et l'aiguille s'éteignit.

« Bien évidemment, cela ne signifie rien, expliqua-t-il, les yeux baissés. Il n'y avait aucun autre candidat. »

Troublé, Gellert regarda Albus se détourner, et disparaître dans les branches de pommier. Puis il leva devant ses yeux son doigt blessé, au bout duquel le sang perlait encore.

« Toi qui voyages à travers mon cœur mille fois par jour, dit-il dans un murmure, sais-tu seulement pourquoi il me joue un pareil tour ? »

Albus réapparut derrière un tronc, l'air circonspect.

« Je t'attends, sais-tu. »

Gellert écrasa la goutte de sang dans son poing et sourit à son ami.

« Je sais. Je viens. »


End file.
